<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save me from myself, please by FandomQueen10325</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581729">Save me from myself, please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen10325/pseuds/FandomQueen10325'>FandomQueen10325</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, F/M, Fainting, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Panic Attacks, Powers mentioned, Reader Has Powers, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomQueen10325/pseuds/FandomQueen10325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome home Miss. (y/l/n). Would you like me to alert the team to your presence?” I walked into the elevator, exhausted from my day at school, it had been worse than usual. “No thanks Jarvis, Is there anyone in the living room?” The elevator began its ascent to the living room; I could only hope no one was there, I didn’t want to be asked the questions that I knew would come. Who knew a simple mistake could have such huge consequences? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What happens when the reader has a tough time in school, will the avengers be there to help her out??</p>
<p>Sorry, I cannot write summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the avengers, I only own the plot.</p>
<p>Please do not steal my ideas or the plot, thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome home Miss. (y/l/n). Would you like me to alert the team to your presence?” I walked into the elevator, exhausted from my day at school, it had been worse than usual. “No thanks Jarvis, Is there anyone in the living room?” The elevator began its ascent to the living room; I could only hope no one was there, I didn’t want to be asked the questions that I knew would come. Who knew a simple mistake could have such huge consequences? </p>
<p>“Ms Romanoff and Mr Barton are currently in the living room.” It seemed that luck was not on my side today, “Could you take me to my floor, please Jarvis.” There was less of chance of me bumping into anyone on my floor; the only other person who lived on it was Loki. I had been living in Avengers tower for almost a year now after I had been rescued from Hydra. I wasn’t officially on the team, I had to finish school first, Cap insisted on it. It was strange at first still is. Hydra had succeeded in giving me huge trust issues, before I was an orphan, abandoned by my parents, never adopted and never paid attention to. It had been only too easy for Hydra to take me. I had then been experimented on for 2 years, gaining powers over water, before the avengers had rescued me. They knew I had been experimented on so let me stay, when they found out about my powers three months ago, I was put on the team unofficially. They knew a little of my background, but not much. Something I was intent on keeping hidden for as long as I could. I couldn’t burden them with my mountain of issues, if the therapists and counsellors couldn’t help, how could they?</p>
<p>Ding! I jolted out of my thoughts. Deep breath, lets hope I don’t trip over anything. I ran to my room and just about made it, Loki’s door opened just as my door shut. Sliding down the door, I buried my head in my hands, why did people have to be so cruel, why didn’t I get out of bed this morning, why didn’t I remember? My mind swirled with questions, the self-doubt kicked in, the self-negativity screamed louder. Too absorbed in my thoughts I missed the knock on my door, I missed Loki’s concern, I missed the sound of the elevator. Picking myself up I collapsed on my bed, the voices of my classmates mockery filled my head, my breathing sped up, my heart rate increased, my world narrowed to the voices and my panic. Stop, I begged, I needed the voices to stop, I didn’t want to pass out again. I couldn’t pass out again, someone might find me, I might get questioned.</p>
<p>The voices only grew louder and my panic increased.<br/>
Orphan.<br/>
Loner.<br/>
Attention seeker.<br/>
Nobody.<br/>
Monster.<br/>
Monster.<br/>
MONSTER.</p>
<p>I couldn’t think, I couldn’t breathe. All there was was the panic. </p>
<p>I missed the alert Jarvis gave. I missed the frantic knocking at my door. I missed the sound of Tony’s repulsors charging up. I missed the sound of the door breaking open. </p>
<p>All of a sudden I was in someone’s arms, someone was saying something, I could vaguely hear someone telling me it was going to be all ok, I would be alright but that only made it worse. The voices were screaming, yelling, overwhelming me, then suddenly everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still don't own the avengers, only own the plot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What happened?</p>
<p>I rolled over bracing my arms under the ground beneath me. Shaking my head, I desperately tried to clear the fog from my eyes, the white noise from my ears and the numbness I was feeling. Suddenly everything came back to me. My awful day, the panic, the voices, my mistake. I couldn’t face them, I just couldn’t, they were my friends, my new family, I couldn’t disappoint them like this, like I always do. To immersed in my thoughts, I didn’t realise the avengers were all crowded around me, when I realised they were there, I almost regretted clearing the noise from my ears.</p>
<p>“(Y/n), you ok?”<br/>“What happened?”<br/>“What’s going on?”<br/>“Shut up you idiots, you’ll overwhelm her again.” Thank the lord for Loki. If he hadn’t gotten everyone to shut up, I would have passed out again from panic. Gathering my thoughts, I slowly sat up, making sure to keep my head bowed, my hair covering my face, I didn’t want to face them, not after this.<br/>“Guys, I’m fine, just tired.” I mumbled, I really was tired, panic attacks are exhausting.<br/>“(Y/n), you clearly aren’t ok, you weren’t responding to any of us and when we finally got in, you were passed out on the floor and now you won’t even look at us! Just tell us what’s going on,” Tony responded, clearly exasperated and confused. I didn’t blame him; I would be in the same position if I had seen what they had seen.<br/>“I’m sorry, just give me a few, I want to sleep.”<br/>“Come on guys, let’s leave (y/n) to sleep, we can talk later.” Natasha gave me a look and herded everyone out, “Loki, come on.”<br/>“I’ll be out soon.” He promised Natasha, peeking through my hair I saw the look he gave me, he wasn’t leaving until he found out what had happened. </p>
<p>Sighing, I moved over to my bed, burying my face in my hands. How as I going to escape this one? I could tell him the truth, but I didn’t want to lose him, I’m so damaged, he would leave for sure.</p>
<p>My bed sunk down and arms came around me, hugging me close to a chest I knew belonged to Loki, I relaxed hoping everything would be ok. You’ve gotta have faith right. “Love, what happened,” Loki asked softly, he sounded so patient and kind, immediately jumping over all walls I had constructed, over the walls that kept everyone except for Loki away and safe from me. </p>
<p>“I, I made a mistake, I forgot this morning, I just, I didn’t want to get out of bed but I should have and I paid for it. I didn’t even realise until I got to school, everyone laughed, they made fun of me, everything got so overwhelming, I… I just needed to escape. So I ran but that made it worse and everything just went wrong, and I don’t know what to do. I couldn’t face you guys after today, which is why I came straight to my room; I couldn’t bare to see the rage and disgust on your faces when you saw it, just like they did. I… I just, I can’t.” the floodgates opened and everything came flooding out, everything I had bottled up since I woke up this morning all came out, another mistake.</p>
<p>“Love, what mistake are you talking about?” peeking up at Loki, I saw the confusion on his face, I didn’t want him to see, he would leave me. I couldn’t loose him too; he was one of the only good things I had left. “Love, please, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what the problem is.”</p>
<p>I didn’t want to show him, I couldn’t, I would loose him. But it didn’t matter, Loki, gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head, my hair fell away from my face and I panicked. </p>
<p>Loki could see my scar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still don't own the avengers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry, its kind of short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, you might be thinking, what’s the big deal with this scar? Well, one it spans the length of my face, going down to my collarbone. Second, no one in the tower had seen it. I always put makeup on to cover it when I woke up so no one could see it. I didn’t this morning, and got mocked at school because of it. I was terrified that the avengers would be the same, after all everyone else did, yes they may have taken me in when no-one else did but that didn’t mean they would be different for everything. Now Loki could see it, he would leave just like everyone else, maybe I was destined to be alone, maybe the voices were right.</p>
<p>“Love, how… tell me who did this and I swear they will get what they deserve.”<br/>“Wait, what?” I croaked, “You don’t hate me? You aren’t leaving me?”<br/>“Love, you have nothing to be ashamed of, it shows your strength, your bravery, tell me the child who did this, I will kill them.”<br/>“Child?” I asked confused, “No, Loki, I’ve had this for a very long time, why would you think a child did this?”<br/>“Love, if you’ve had this a long time, they why have we never seen it?” I explained how I had hidden it with makeup, so no one would see it, so no one would abandon me. I didn’t want anyone to have a reason to be disgusted. Loki sighed, pulling me into his arms, gently kissing me, he rested his head against mine, looking into my eyes.</p>
<p>“(Y/n), darling, I would never abandon you, would never be disgusted by you and the avengers wouldn’t either. Love, you don’t have to hide from us, this scar, only show your strength, your ability to overcome whatever life throws at you, all those who mock you are the true weak ones, don’t let them rule your life, don’t let them win.”, he gazed at me softly, I could see the truth in his eyes, he knew it would take a while for me to truly believe him, but it was a start.</p>
<p>“Come, lets go see the rest of the team, they are worried about you.” I nodded and stood, Loki by my side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>